L Lawliet
by chunho01
Summary: A short one-shot about one of the most popular characters in Death Note series, L. A story about L's past and the path he took...


_**Disclaimers:** All recognizable characters and places belong to Tsugumi Ohba, except for the plot and all original characters, which belong to me.  
Minor spoilers about L_

**_L's Story_**

* * *

_June 23, 1985  
England_

"Hey! Not fair!" A group of children aging from 4 to 10 were playing soccer in the backyard of a building similar to a cathedral. Several other older teenagers were hanging around the shadowed areas under the tall trees, chatting happily with each other.

"Lawliet! Stop eating candy and play soccer with us!" One of the boys playing football shouted at a small figure crouching under the tree.

The crouching figure turned his head and merely glanced in the boy's direction before waved him away.

"What the...!" The boy started but another older boy interrupted, "It's fine, he's always like this since he first came to this orphanage."

A bell suddenly sounded and most of the kids playing in the backyard started to move inside the building with a sign board named "The Wammy House". The Wammy's House is one of Quillsh Wammy's orphanages, as well as a safe haven and educational facility specifically for intellectually-gifted children. The compound looked like it's build many years ago, although the interior is actually quite new.

The figure crouching under the tree resumed eating candy while staring into nothingness. His mind seemed to be elsewhere when an old man approached him. The man wore black suit and a round hat. He stopped in front of the boy and coughed. "Lawliet, it's time for breakfast."

The boy named Lawliet lifted his head and stared at the old man in a strange manner. The two of them keep staring at each other for a few seconds. Breaking the silence, the old man sighed and started turning around towards the building.

"Headmaster Wammy...I'll eat after a few more minutes."

Wammy turned his head around and out of curiosity, asked, "What are you doing now actually?"

Lawliet lifted the candy but Wammy quickly added, "Apart from that." Ignoring him, Lawliet is still moving the hand holding the candy but this time he pointed towards an apple lying nearby.

"Nothing, just wondering why it had to be apple...A coincidence? There are plenty of matters in this world that are affected by gravity, but Newt..."

Wammy stared at Lawliet for a second and laughed. Lawliet paused and looked at him sheepishly. The old man merely shrugged before continuing on his way back into the building.

* * *

_Present  
Kira Investigation Headquarter, Japan_

L slowly drops the spoon he's holding and in front of everyone, he sways and collapses from the chair.

_Shinigami...Kira...  
_

* * *

_November 30, 1990  
England_

A group of exciting children were gathering around the notice board, trying to find their names in the board. The only notice today is titled "Year 1990 ranking".

_1st: L Lawliet_

Like always, instead of sitting, Lawliet crouched on a bench near the notice board while eating a chocolate bar. He was wearing a simple plain white shirt and blue coloured jeans.

Some kids saw him and whispered something too soft for Lawliet to hear and when he turned his head facing them, they hurried away.

"Lawliet" He jumped and quickly turned towards the source of the voice, Headmaster Quillsh Wammy.

The old headmaster was wearing sports attire and seemed like he just returned from jogging. He continued, "So, like usual, you're the first again, and the gap between you and the 2nd rank, Ryu, is too large for him to surpass you."

Lawliet smiled and continue eating his chocolate bar.

"I'm thinking that...perhaps you're ready..." Wammy silently added.

The 11 years old boy faced Wammy and asked, "Ready? For what?"

* * *

_Present  
Kira Investigation Headquarter, Japan_

L is losing conciousness quickly, while his failing attempts in breathing make the condition worst. He heard somewhere nearby; Light was shouting his name and then he saw Light drop beside him.

_Yagami Light..._

He glimpsed Light's evil sneer at the moment he was holding him.

_So...I...I wasn't wrong...but...I...  
_

* * *

_What is this? Where am I? I'm killed by the shinigami. Yagami Light is Kira. Then I should be dead. Why...Why I'm standing here...This place is..._

A boy aged around 15 years old crouched under the same tree behind Wammy's House in the backyard, eating a small piece of cake. He was holding a pocket sized book in a strange way. The book is titled "Sherlock Holmes Greatest Collection".

Another figure appeared in his view. An old man carrying two briefcase was walking towards the crouching boy.

_Watari? Then...The boy is me...  
_

* * *

_September 28, 1995  
England_

Quillsh Wammy is heading towards L Lawliet, carrying two black leather briefcases. He stopped under the tree and put the briefcases down. It was the starting of autumn, and the leaves were beginning to change colour into fiery red and orange.

"Lawliet, it's time."

Lawliet slowly closed the book and stood up. He looked around the backyard, taking in details as he was sure that he won't be able to return again. A cool breeze blew and scattered the leaves in all directions. The leaves dropped from the many trees and the place seemed nostalgic.

"You can return discreetly if you want to" Wammy suggested.

"No...After today, our identities are the highest priority" Lawliet replied softly. He faced Wammy and continued, "I made this decision, to make the world a better place...From now on, I'll address you as Watari and you'll address me as...L?"

"L then." Wammy nodded.

Lawliet walked towards Wammy and picked up his belongings. He turned around to face the tree he'd been resting under since he first came to the orphanage. Now, the leaves were almost fully turned golden yellow in colour. He sighed and turned around. "Watari, let's go."

Wammy picked up his briefcase and started towards Lawliet. Another cool breeze sent another cluster of leaves falling down from the branches.

Lawliet stopped to look at the falling leaves. "Justice will, without fail, prevail.

* * *

_Present  
Hospital, Japan_

Yagami Soichiro is grieving after the doctors confirmed that Ryuzaki, or L, is dead. He is standing in front of L's bed. Yagami Soichiro takes a final look at L and turns around, leaving the room. He never noticed the stream of tears that flowed from Lawliet's closed eyes...

_Humans, someday, will surely die.  
Shinigami believe, after death.  
Their destination is nothingness.  
But for L Lawliet, it's sweet memories..._


End file.
